


Watch Out World

by Scorpio_Fire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, England can cook and only some people know this, England has had enough, England is called mum by NZ&Oz, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, N.Ireland is a little shit, NZ & Oz are little shits and don't like people hurting their mum, Scotland is protective of his family, don't get Wales mad, dont mess with england's brothers, hong kong actully likes England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Fire/pseuds/Scorpio_Fire
Summary: When England gets ridiculed at the world meeting, he returns to his home not expecting for anyone to be there to witness his mental breakdown.What will happen when England's older brothers are at his house waiting for him to come home as a surprise, only to see their little brother is such a state.Look out world the Hell brothers are back and they are willing to set the world aflame





	Watch Out World

"look at those eyebrows they just seem to get bigger and bigger every time i see them" France exclaimed loudly to Spain and America, "i mean could you even call those things eyebrows or just monists caterpillars" 

Snickering and laughter could be heard throughout the the meeting roo. There was only a selected few who where not laughing however but they where scattered through out the room so no-one noticed them, they however where too busy looking at the one all the jokes where being directed at.  
England grew redder and redder which rage? hatred? embarrassment? they could not tell.

France did not end his jokes there oh no he kept going "i bet he is still a virgin, because no-one would want to touch him with those things on his face"  
England's face had only gotten redder at this point, but he had yet to stay anything, he had intact stayed quite the entire time France had been throwing his insults by this time England would have done something usually insulted France back or have made a move to punch France in the face, but he had done nothing, instead he had just stood there with his head tilted down causing his fringe to cause a shadow over his eyes.  
France took his insults a step further trying to pull a reaction from the silent Britt.  
"I mean his own brothers left him and did not fight for him when the Roman Empire came and took him, i bet they can not even stand the sight of him, and just looking at his cooking could kill you."

By now the room was filled with laughter no-one was holding it back any more. then a sound of a chair falling to the ground reached the nations ears, England had stood up so quickly that his chair had fallen over, he then slammed both his hands down onto the table infant of his a yelled at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP" this did nothing to silence the room instead it had the opposite effect and the room roared with even more and louder laughter.

England could feel his eye prickling with tears, not wanting to give the other nations more enjoyment of seeing him cry England grabbed his suitcase and his files and all but ran out of the room, with the laughter of the other nations bouncing around in his mind. The only up side in this situation was that the World meeting was being held in his own countries capital London, which was not to far away from his personal home Kirkland manner, if one could call Kirkland manner a simple home, the manner stood tall ruling over the sprawling countryside with its cast iron gates at the beginning of the long twisting driveway that lead to the front of the house, 'screw the rules about all countries staying in the same hotel' England thought 'I'm going home where those sodding tossers can't find me'.

As England drove the laughter continued to bounce around in his head, cause him to become even more upset and working him up until he could barely notice where he was going or what he was doing, When England arrived at the manner he did not notice the cars parked at the front of his ouse or that the front door was not locked. England continued on into the house hearing the laughter ring out through out his house until it consumed him. Bending down and clutching his hands to his head England screamed out "stop laughing at me".

The laughter continued to vertebrate in England's head but he had not noticed that the laughter that had been in the house had stopped, England stood there clutching at his head until his head snapped up at the sound of foot steps landing against the hard wooden floor, England turns to face who ever was approaching him from behind.

"Oi Arthur, Why are ya yellin?" there stood the oldest of the Kirkland brothers towering over England at his height of 6'3 foot with broad shoulders and muscular forearms, hair as red as freshly dried blood, eyes that are dark emeralds, wearing a medium blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with the bottom of the shirt tucked into black form fitting jeans, that end with think black leather military boots that are graced with a dark steel toe.

England just stood there facing his brother with tears streaming down his face. Scotland see's the tears trailing down his little brothers face and his vision turns red some had hurt his little brother and they where gonna pay for it dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know how often I will post, i have had this just sitting in an old book in my room for about 2 years and though that I should just post it to see the response it would get


End file.
